


De wilde nacht

by Chieana



Series: Original Content [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: Sander komt tot rust na zijn hectische schooljaar.





	De wilde nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The wild night out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561579) by [Chieana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana). 



> Een grappige fanfic gebasseerd op vrienden van me gemaakt voor een uitdaging. Hier gepost zodat ik er makkelijk bij kan! Neem het aub niet te serieus xD

De gordijnen bewegen zachtjes in de koele wind van buiten. Langzaam rijst de zon boven de horizon uit. De zonnestralen strelen het tapijt en klimmen langzaam over het bed. Een koude bries waait naar binnen. De personen in bed huiveren. Een dame met blond haar kruipt verder in de dekens. Een dame met zilver haar kruipt dichter tegen de persoon in het midden.

De ogen openen van de jongen in het midden van het bed. De koele windstroom raakt zijn ontblote bovenlichaam. De jongen trilt en beroert zijn tepels in een poging deze te beschermen van de kou. De jongen komt langzaam verder tot bewustzijn. Hij kijkt om zich heen en realiseert zich dat hij niet alleen in bed ligt.

“Wat..” Hij knippert verwart met zijn ogen. De nacht ervoor is wazig. De jongen haalt zijn schouders op en pakt zijn mobiel die deze tussen de kussens is gekropen. Hij opent zijn camera app en grijnst breed naar de camera terwijl hij een selfie neemt met de dames in beeld. Hij stuurt de foto naar zijn vrienden en legt de telefoon weer weg. Hoe is hij hier terecht gekomen?

\--

“Oh mijn god, Sander gaat hard vanavond!” Een jongen met donkerbruin haar trommelt zijn borstkas met een grom die moet lijken op die van een gorilla. De jongen, Sander, zit in een kroeg met zijn vrienden. Het is een gezellige avond uit na het einde van het schooljaar. Er zijn geen verplichtingen meer, dus is de groep lekker gaan stappen zonder plannen.

Sander maakt hier graag misbruik van. Hij bestelde meteen een ronde shotjes voor de groep zodra ze de bar binnenliepen en is gestaag verder ge-escaleert. Hij voelt zich goed. De wereld lijkt net een stukje vriendelijker met zachtere randen. Hij lacht en heeft plezier. Precies wat hij nodig heeft na het schooljaar.

Sander laat zijn vrienden achter en mengt zich verder de kroeg in. Het lijkt wel alsof iedereen aardig is en zijn vriend wil zijn! Er zijn vlagen van vriendelijke mensen die hem meer te drinken geven, soms een persoon met een raar hoofd die vraagt of het wel gaat met hem, maar vooral vrienden die hem meer te drinken geven. Hij weet niet precies hoe, maar hij geraakt in een gesprek met twee bloedmooie dames.

De dames lachen veel en dat voelt goed voor Sander. De dames worden ook steeds handtastelijker. Ze houden zijn arm vast, aaien over zijn hoofd, eentje aait zelfs over zijn been! Sander is aan het giechelen wanneer de dames ineens opstaan. Hij kijkt op naar ze. De dames pakken ieder een arm en tillen hem van de barstoel. Ze nemen hem mee naar buiten en gaan op reis.

Na een spannend avontuur, waarin Sander een magisch wezen ontmoet heeft (iemand was zijn hond aan het uitlaten), ontsnapt is aan het gezag (een politieagent offerde assistentie om ze veilig thuis te escorteren), en de hoogste berg in het land heeft beklommen (ze moesten een trap op in het huis waar de dames hem heen hadden geleid), arriveert Sander in een moderne hotelkamer. De dame met het zilveren haar zegt wat tegen haar vriendin en verdwijnt door een andere deur. 

“Wow,” zegt Sander tegen de kamer. De andere dame, met blond haar, lacht. Ze loopt op een rare manier naar hem toe en duwt hem zachtjes naar achteren tot hij op het bed valt. Ze glimlacht naar hem, dus Sander lacht terug naar haar. Ze giechelt zachtjes en voelt haar weg van zijn schouders tot zijn riem. Haar zachte handen strelen over zijn borstkas, wat een warme gloed achterlaat. Sander realiseert zich dat het misschien koud is in de kamer.

De dame met het zilveren haar loopt weer terug de kamer in. Ze is niet langer in haar zwarte jurkje gekleed, maar heeft nu alleen haar ondergoed aan. Het is een zijde broekje die er heel zacht uitziet, gecombineerd met een BH in dezelfde kleur. Rood? Ja, rood. De dame met het blonde haar staat op en loopt nu naar de deur. De zilverharige dame loopt zelfverzekerd op hem af en grijpt zijn shirt stevig vast. Ze tilt het shirt over zijn hoofd heen en gooit het op de grond. 

“Die broek ziet er oncomfortabel uit,” zegt ze zachtjes zodra ze over hem heen gebogen staat. Sander staart naar haar boezem. Haar stem haalt hem uit zijn waas.

“Huh?” is zijn reactie. De dame lacht en beroert zijn borstkas. Sander zucht en leunt iets naar achteren. De handen voelen goed. “Ho!” hoort hij voordat zijn perspectief op de wereld veranderd. Hij kijkt nu naar het plafond. De blonde dame giechelt. Oh, hij is naar achteren gevallen op het bed. 

“Maak jezelf maar comfortabel, als ik jou was, zou ik die broek uitdoen,” zegt de blonde dame. Sander kijkt op naar haar en haalt zijn schouders op. Hij komt overeind en doet zijn broek uit. Hij gaat weer op bed liggen. De blonde dame kruipt over hem heen op bed. 

De zilverharige dame komt ook de kamer weer in. Ze heeft ook alleen ondergoed aan. Haar zwarte BH is van kant, wat Sander een mooi uitzicht geeft op haar tepels. Ze heeft ook een hele kleine string aan. Sander hoopt stiekem een beetje dat ze zich omdraait, zodat hij haar billen kan beoordelen. De blonde dame draait zijn hoofd zodat hij haar aankijkt. Oh, is ze jaloers? De dame grijnst naar hem. Ze pakt zijn handen en legt deze op haar borsten. Ze kneed haar borsten met zijn handen en kreunt zachtjes.

“Wauw,” zucht Sander. De zilverharige dame lacht en loopt naar het bed. Ze gaat naast ze zitten en aait Sander’s haar. Het voelt heel prettig en Sander voelt een warmte over zich heen. Hij doet zijn ogen dicht en zakt dieper in de lakens. Hij voelt dat een van de dames zijn boxers naar beneden trekt.

“Wauw! Zo lang!” zegt een van de dames.

“Ik heb volgens mij nog nooit zulke laaghangende ballen gezien!” zegt de ander. Dit is het laatste wat Sander hoort voordat hij in dromenland wegdommelt.


End file.
